


[podfic of] The Dance, by clumsyghost

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Lovers, Jed is not a romantic, M/M, Octavius makes moves like a boss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-friendship / truce, making out against a coffee cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of The Dance by clumsyghostAuthor Summary-In the heat of battle, words are often said that aren't meant. And sometimes truths emerge. Larry intervenes after yet another argument between Jed and Oct.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] The Dance, by clumsyghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850095) by [clumsyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/The%20Dance%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20The%20Dance.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20The%20Dance%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [clumsyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost) for granting me [ permission](https://clumsyghosts.tumblr.com/post/637024441599246336) to podfic your story. 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/profile) (what a cute username!). Thanks to your ITPE letter I was inspired to visit Night at the Museum fandom and I ended up having so much fun. So thank you for that! I hope you enjoy this enemies to lovers adventure. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
